


A Different Perspective

by Idontwritefanficx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontwritefanficx/pseuds/Idontwritefanficx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of "Sorry I'm late". Fiona comes home to find Mickey has come back after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Perspective

The eldest Gallagher trudged up the stairs slowly. It was late, the hallway dark and silent.She was exhausted - picking up Ian from the hospital and Carl getting arrested had taken a lot out of her. All she wanted now was to go to sleep for as long as possible.

Fiona began her rounds, checking on her siblings as she did every night. She knew the kids were asleep by now, it was well after midnight. She tried Debbie's door, and as expected, it was locked. She moved quietly into the boys room and squinted, recognizing the unmistakable form of Mickey Milkovich fast asleep on top of the covers clinging tightly to her brother. 

She let out a small breath and inched closer to the bed. When Mickey hadn't shown up when Ian got out of the hospital, she assumed that was it. No more Ian and Mickey. Ian had said earlier that he thought Mickey had left him because of his diagnosis. And Fiona had thought he was right. Except now Mickey was fast asleep with his arms wrapped around her little brother like he was afraid that if he let go Ian might disappear. Maybe she should have expected more from Mickey. Maybe Ian should have too.

After all, Mickey had gone through so much to get to this point. Fiona was aware that she didn't even know half their story. All she knew is one day Ian came home after being God knows where for how long and Mickey Milkovich was sleeping on their floor. Over a few short weeks he had moved from the floor to Ian's bed and she could honestly say she never saw that coming. Weeks passed and Mickey had stayed, ate their food and gave Carl some bad advice, but he also contributed money to the squirrel fund and made Ian smile.

This was all surprising enough, but then Mickey came out in front of his father and half of the most dangerous people in neighbourhood. Fiona had heard the story many times from many different people - it was quickly becoming a southside legend. The great Mickey Milkovich going against his father for the love of another man. Risking his life, all for Ian. They really should have had more faith in Mickey.

And now here she was, nearly a year later, Looking down at her brother and the man who loved him more than anything. She shifted on the spot and Ian's eyes opened slowly. He was wide awake, he had been all along. He looked up at Fiona, silently daring her to say something. He had a strange mix of expressions on his face: worry, anger, defiance... yet he nearly looked like he was searching for... approval? Fiona's expression softened and she gave him a tiny smile. He didn't return it, but he looked slightly more at peace. She smiled again at him before turning and leaving them as alone as they could be in a room with two other sleeping boys. 

Fiona closed the door and went into her bedroom. She lay down slowly and the bed felt far too large. Maybe one day she will find someone to love her like Mickey loves Ian. Maybe she won't. But she knows she'll never doubt their relationship again. They have proved people wrong again and again, and if Ian's diagnosis, a murderous homophobic father , and a pregnant Russian prostitute couldn't keep these boys apart, then nothing can.

 She didn't quite understand their love, but she didn't need to. It was theirs, the one thing these poor boys from the Chicago slums had. It was the one thing that nothing, and nobody, could take away from them. It was love. And it was theirs. Ian and Mickey both had so much power over each other. they both could - and will, undoubtedly, hurt each other, but they will also love each other fiercely, deeply, desperately. Two broken boys, holding broken pieces of each other.

She drifted off to sleep slowly. The stars were surprising clear on this cool summer night, and sirens and gunshots echoed distantly. The Gallagher house was silent and strong as outside the front door, life went on.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at fade-away-tonight :)


End file.
